


Happy Father's Day, Anakin!

by clipper782



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father's Day, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Sex, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clipper782/pseuds/clipper782
Summary: Its Father's Day, so how better to celebrate than with... this?Luke gets flowers and a little something more for Anakin for Fathers Day.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109
Collections: Bottom Luke Skywalker!





	Happy Father's Day, Anakin!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story written in the middle of the night. Nothing super sexual happens but I went with the E rating anyway.
> 
> Mobile won't let me add non-canon tags (at least I can't figure it out) but this is Anakin lives after the Battle of Endor AU. Might be part of more stories in this AU too.

Anakin was having trouble concentrating. It wasn't any commotion from the initiates, as they certainly weren't allowed in his private chambers down in the Masters Hall. And it wasn't anything he'd call a threat either.

Really it was more something that should have been calming. Luke's presence, brushing up against his mind in the Force. Likely the Grandmaster wasn't far from him, but sending out his own inquiry into the space around him he was somewhat surprised to find how close Luke was. Right outside his room, buzzing with something. Was it nerves? Excitement? Something else? He couldn't tell, though Luke didn't seem to be hiding anything, at least not deliberately. 

If only he could concentrate, just a little bit better, a little bit more, he might be able to make it out. As it was he did feel a swell of pride towards the younger man. Ever since he'd earned his title as Grandmaster, or maybe even before that, he'd been honing his own powers as a Jedi. Pretty soon they may even rival his own, though his own powers had been dimmed ever since he'd turned away from the darkness. Try as he might, he could no longer grasp onto the light the way he used to, the way Luke seemed to do so effortlessly despite his own struggles.

Luke. What was he doing here? He had been off planet on some expedition that had somehow demanded the need of one of the Galaxy's few Jedi Knights who had returned after the restructuring of the Order. Hopefully his early return meant it had gone well rather than the opposite. Or was that the buzzing he felt? Worry or fear for a failed expedition?

Anakin didn't know what the consequences of such a thing would be. He tried not to ask too many questions regarding more... political activities. He didn't quite trust himself and for his own part in the downfall of the prior republic, he didn't really want to know. Certainly he'd have no say, so what would be the point of it?

 _To help Luke? To assist him in rebuilding? You're being so selfish._ He struggled to place the voice in his head that told him these things. Sometimes it sounded like Obi-Wan, sometimes Padmé, even his own Mother whose voice he had a hard time even remaining. Other times it seemed to sound more like Palpatine, dripping in malice and darkness. He didn't like those times.

A knock at his door called him out of his sad attempt at meditation. Luke? It had to be. He got up slowly, but he knew Luke would wait for him, he knew how his prosthetics acted up, never quite fitting properly after the haphazard way his wounds had healed all those years ago. The ways Luke crafted and worked on the metal limbs, and the reasons he had for doing so, were much different from how Palpatine had done so. Palpatine had wanted to cause him pain, to make him suffer, to become the greatest Sith warrior. He didn't like to think on it now, he no longer drew strength from those things. Luke knew all of that, of course, and he did his best to restore what he could, fix what he could, and make everything he couldn't to be as comfortable and functional as it was in his power to do.

Luke was so good to him, really. Too good. He opened the door.

He was greeted with a large amount of flowers, situated in a not too plain, but not too fancy vase, being thrust into his face. He took a step back out of instinct. The smell was overpowering, not bad, but strong enough to potentially trigger an attack at such a close range.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Luke said, in a chittery sort of way. Seemed like it was nerves after all. "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

"I don't know," Anakin responded, with a slight frown. He moved away from the door, beckoning his son to come inside, which Luke quickly did. "What is it you're trying to do?"

With a sigh, Luke shrugged out of his heavy outer Jedi robe, leaving the lighter, still almost pristinely white cloth robe underneath. "Giving you a gift? According to the old calendar," it wasn't that old, "today is Fathers' Day."

Fathers Day was it? He'd never much thought of it before. He hadn't ever had a Father and it wasn't something the Jedi had ever kept track of. Certainly it had never been an Imperial Holiday. 

"And you've decided to start observing this now?"

"Well yeah," Luke still looked so young sometimes, even after everything he had been though the past few years, especially looking at him with those eyes. Though he'd been the same age as Luke had been when he'd started fighting. And Luke would be nearing thirty soon enough too. "I've wanted to, you know. For a while now, but it's never... worked out I guess." His gaze becme more determined. "But I made sure I'd complete my duty in time for it this year."

There was a pause. Anakin opened his mouth, just slightly, to say something, though he wasn't sure what, but Luke cut it off anyway. "The flowers grow on D'Qar. I brought some seedlings to see if we could try to grow them here too."

Anakin smiled. The flowers really were quite pretty, when he could view them from a distance and not have them affect his breathing (which Luke had done a lot of work on and it would be a shame to undo any of Luke's work). "Thank you, for the flowers. They mean... a lot." It was more Luke that meant a lot, but now he was getting emotional and Luke would know what he meant. "For what it's worth, I think you're just fine at it. Giving me gifts. Wonderful even. I certainly wouldn't complain if it were to continue." He tried to say it in a flippant way, to lighten the mood a bit, brighten up Luke's day, reassure him that his gestures were appreciated.

But Luke's smile, his breathy little laugh and that glint in his eyes were all anything but _light_. "Well Father, it is _your_ day after all. How about you give me an idea of what... other gifts you might enjoy?"

Anakin sat down on the couch, specially made to maximize comfort in the regions he needed it the most when he had time to relax, another gift courtesy of Luke. He took Luke's hands in his own, one real and one gone thanks to his own horrid ministrations. And both of his gone long ago, now just dark gloves over desensitized metal.

It was sure a good thing the new jedi order they had worked to reconstruct no longer saw attachments, especially of the romantic variety, in a negative light. Or else the newest Grandmaster sinking down into Anakin's lap, straddling him, meeting his lips in a sweet unhurried kiss would have been rather scandalous.

Well, to be fair, it was still rather scandalous. This was his son after all. But that never seemed to be a problem. Not when it was just the two of them like this.

"Happy Fathers Day, Anakin." Luke managed to say, in between the kisses he couldn't seem to stop for very long. "You must have been so very lonely when I was out in the New Republic..."

He'd had the initiates around, and the other Jedi who had been left in charge of the temple, but he figured that wasn't quite what Luke meant. "...Terribly lonely." He agreed, panting hard, which drew an unfortunate concerned look from his son. "I'm fine Luke."

"I'm going to get your respirator just in case." Oh why had he had to leave in the bedroom that morning? Oh, wait. The bedroom.

"Why don't we just go to it... Join it in the bedroom perhaps?"

Luke gave him a bit of a look at that, but Anakin could see the smile playing just beyond it.

"I suppose that would work too..."

It was a great idea and he was glad he thought of it. It would be so nice to have Luke straddling him on his bed (also a medically focused exclusive from Luke, of course). It would be so nice to _feel_ Luke again.

Luke was right. He really had missed the boy. And not just because he felt it was dangerous to be left alone with his thoughts. Though he couldn't deny that was part of it. He was only a better person because of Luke, Luke held a sway over him, held a place in his heart, in his being, in the difference between light and dark, that no other person could have ever held.

"Happy Fathers Day Luke."

Luke looked puzzled, gazing down at Anakin after laying him down on the bed and moving on top of him. He was still smaller than Anakin (though not really given how much of Anakin's body wasn't quite... original) but he didn't feel so small, hovering over Anakin as he was.

"I'm... not a Father, Anakin."

Anakin cupped the boy's face in his hands. "But being your Father has made me... indescribably happy." 'Changed his life' would be an understatement. Anything would be an understatement.

Luke sighed, smiled, seemed to just stop himself from rolling his eyes at the comment. What gall. "You really are just a hopeless romantic, aren't you, Anakin?" His voice was teasing, but held a deep strength of affection, Anakin could feel it. Luke's force presence was no longer jittery either. He'd calmed down, as he generally did in the presence of his Father. 

Of his lover.

Anakin didn't argue Luke's assertion, choosing instead to draw him down into another soft, slow, open-mouthed kiss. As if he were agreeing that yes, he was a hopeless romantic, but Luke's response made it more than clear he was just fine with that.

"So, Anakin..." Anakin noted, with a short note of triumph, that Luke seemed to be the one panting harder now. Not an easy task when Anakin was the one on the respirator. "What else do you want me to... _gift_ you tonight?"

Anakin leaned back, enjoying the sight before him of a flushed and panting Luke in his dishevelled Jedi robes, staring at him with eyes blown wide with affection and excitement and desire and _love_. He'd be fine even if he could just look. But luckily for him, Luke seemed to be offering much more than that...

"Surprise me."


End file.
